Best thought ever
by doc boy
Summary: Before Harry confronts Voldemort, he has an epiphany that could change everything if he gets the chance. Will he get that chance or perhaps use it if he did?


Best thought ever…

I do not own Harry Potter

He has come to terms with his fate. He has to die. He walked sadly deeper and deeper into the dark forest. He looked back on his life, which was now about to end… the first elven years were not very good to say the least. But Hogwarts and his friends made him happier than he had ever been in his life. New life… Ron… Hermione… again, Hermione… the boy sighed sadly as he thought of his best friend. He never truly realized how much she meant to him. He prayed that Voldemort would spare her after he dies. He would never forgive himself if she died because of him. But a small, dormant part of his brain told him it wouldn't be his fault. He didn't make the prophecy and he didn't choose to be a part of it.

 _"But you did decide to give yourself up to him…"_ his conscience echoed in his head.

 _"I don't have a choice. If I don't, he's gonna kill her and everyone else anyway. She's a muggle born. I would never forgive myself if he kills her because of that. If I let him kill me, she still might have a chance…"_ countered his brain and his conscience fell into radio silence. Harry sighed sadly. He stood by one off the trees and rubbed its bark slightly, as if saying goodbye to this one tree summed up his goodbye to everyone and everything else. His life… Hogwarts… his friends… and the one person he cared about the most… Hermione… the crushed boy turned around to gaze at the burning castle he once called home.

 _"Why didn't I tell her? Why...?"_ he thought miserably. He sighed once more and walked towards the clearing to confront his fate. Inside it were Voldemort and a small group of death eaters, and to his surprise, Hagrid. Soon they noticed him and Voldemort turned around.

"Harry? No! What are you doing here?!" bellowed Hagrid but was silenced by one off the death eaters. Voldemort raised his wand.

"Harry Potter… the boy who lived… come to die…" he said and aimed his wand to strike.

 _"Have mercy on Hermione… please have mercy on Hermione… I'm begging you…,"_ he prayed silently as heclosed his eyes.

"AVADA KEDABARA!" bellowed the evil wizard and Harry was down.

Soon harry opened his eyes and found himself in a white, bright place. He got up and looked around him. Soon he heard a soft moaning sound. He followed the sound and looked beneath a bench and recoiled, startled. Below it was a frail, scrawny, and bloody looking being laying around in misery.

"You can't help." Came a voice and Harry looked up and was surprised to see a familiar face. Dumbledore

"Harry. You wonderful boy. Brave, brave man… let us walk." He said and Harry did just that.

During their brief chat, Harry asked him what the small being was, and how a piece of Voldemort became a part of him. He was glad that it was gone. Other than being in some sort of a very pure-like crossroads between his world and the afterworld, Harry could have never felt cleaner. He felt cleansed and clean as a whistle now that he completely free to be himself. No Horcrux, no connection to Voldemort, just him. Just Harry. Like he always wanted to be all those years ago…

After some encouraging words, Dumbledore turned to leave, but had one more thing to say.

"Ah yes Harry, before I go, there is one more thing I wish to say to you."

"What's that sir?" inquired the boy.

"There's nothing worse than living, or for that matter, dying filled with regret. Once you return to your loved ones and destroy Voldemort, tell Miss Granger how you feel. I'm sure, you'll be pleasantly surprised…" he said with a warm smile.

Harry looked at him, dumbfounded.

"How… how did you know that I… uh… regretted…?" he stammered and the old man chuckled.

"Oh Harry, there are no secrets up here. Some of who have been lucky enough to have close friends and family in life, have the privilege of knowing how the people left behind feel and how they are coping with their thoughts and emotions through their lives…"

It took Harry a few moments to process what the old man in front of him said. Once he did, he smiled. Not only because of his encouraging words of advice, but also because he felt honored and flattered, that his old headmaster considered him a friend.

"Thank you Professor." He said warmly and his smile was returned.

"You're welcome. Make sure, you tell Miss Granger how you feel though. She loves you more than anything. You would have to be a fool to throw that away…," he said and Harry smiled with a nod, once again thanking him for his advice, and with that, Dumbledore was gone. Now that he was left by himself, Harry didn't know what to do, or how to go back.

 _"Now what?"_ he thought. He started thinking of a way to get back to his body and thought of the one thing that bonded him to Earth. It was a young girl his age, with long bushy hair, brown eyes, and a smile that made his heart melt and turned his legs into jell O. As he thought about that, he felt himself, flash back to his body at light speed, and was back on Earth again. He opened his eyes slightly and tried not to move. Someone came by to check him and confirmed that he dead. Or say so she claimed. Then Hagrid picked him up and carried him to the castle and Voldemort declared Harry's death.

"NO! NO!" wailed Hermione as she dropped down to her knees in tears. Just when everyone thought all hope was lost, Harry leapt out of Hagrid's grip and ran for it as Voldemort attacked. As the final battle ensued, Harry and Voldemort chased each other. Soon they were near the big doors at the entrance to the castle. They were locked head to head. Repelling curse against killing curse, enemy against enemy, good against evil, only one would live and the other would die. The battle was close. For a moment, it seemed that Harry would be the loser and Voldemort would be the winner. But in a great moment of triumph, Harry won and Voldemort lost. The war was over. Peace has been restored. Everyone cried for joy as Harry's best friends launched at him and grabbed him in a big group hug.

"Way to go mate!" yelled Ron.

"You did it Harry! You really did it! I'm so proud of you!" shrieked Ginny as she wrapped her arms around him. When the cries and greeting were done, the crowd cleared up a bit and Harry made eye contact with Hermione, the girl he secretly loved. He peered into her eyes, into her heart and soul as she did the same with him. Their eyes and emotions speaking for themselves, they ran towards each other and brought themselves into a warm loving passionate kiss. Harry and Hermione kissed tenderly but lovingly. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. She hung in his embrace as he cradled her in his arms, never wanting to let go. They kissed for as long as they could, but even they needed to stop for air eventually. They parted softly and looked into each other's eyes warmly.

"I love you Hermione. More than anything on this Earth, and I would want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you… grow old together… just like a suggested…"

Hermione smiled at his warm, poetic words.

"I love you too Harry… more than you'll ever know. I've always loved you… I promise you I'll be with you no matter what…" she vowed and he smiled and leaned forward to kiss her again, knowing that for the first time in his life, he found the three things he always wanted… happiness…. A wife to be… and soon enough… a family… and he couldn't be happier about it…

The end…

So there it is… hope you guys liked it. Just a quick not. This story ignores the kiss Ron had with Hermione and the fact that Harry was dating Ginny, as if it never happened. Just thought I'd point that out. So anyway, if you leave a review I would greatly appreciate it…

Peace out everyone…


End file.
